Impending Doom
by Viscano II
Summary: Smashers begin dying one by one and it's up to a small group of Smashers to catch the murderer before it's too late! Chapter 10 is up. Fin.
1. Return

thor's note: This is only my second story, so please be gentle with your criticism. If it's really that bad though, then I guess you can just give it to me straight. Also, this story was inspired from many sources, most of which are Fanfics here on this site.

_'Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**/_Emphasis_(It depends on the situation.)

_Writing_

**Various subtitles**

On with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 1-Return**

**March 7**

The electric mouse Pokemon, Pikachu was in the Viridian Forest of the Kanto region, when a mysterious gloved hand appeared as if from no where.

"Pikachu..." Master Hand called. Pikachu looked up. _'Master Hand? What is he doing here? No, it can't be... Can it?'_ "Pikachu, it's time for you to return." Pikachu smiled. _'So it is true... I'm returning to Super Smash Bros. at last.' _"The other smashers are waiting, Pikachu. Come with me." Master Hand said calmly.

"All right." Pikachu squeaked, hopping towards the giant hand.(A/N: Pikachu and all the other Pokemon can speak in this story.) Master Hand snapped his fingers, causing smoke to fly from his fingers. When the smoke cleared, Pikachu and Master Hand were nowhere to be found.

**Smash Mansion**

Mr. Game & Watch gripped the brass handles of the Smash Mansion. He took in a deep breath and threw open the double doors. He stepped in quietly, looking all around for signs of life. No one was in the main hall. The flat boy moved towards the staircase leading to the second floor, only making beeps every time he stepped. Despite being able to speak normally, he liked the calm beeps he made while switching frames.

"Hello?" Someone called from upstairs. "Who's there?" Mr. Game & Watch recognized the voice. Though his appearance didn't show it, he smiled at the familiar face.

"How have you been, Samus?" Mr. Game & Watch asked politely. Samus snapped her head in his direction. Mr. Game & Watch noticed that Samus didn't have her power suit on.

"Game & Watch!" The girl exclaimed, and ran to embrace him in a tight hug. Samus was surprisingly strong. Despite her beautiful appearance, her training with the Chozos had toughened her up. When she finally released him, he felt even skinnier. "Oh! I'm sorry." Samus sweatdropped when she realized her own strength.

"I'm fine." He laughed. She laughed as well. Just then, however, the door flew open. Samus and Mr. Game & Watch both jumped at the sudden loud creaking. Down in the main hall, Pikachu stood on his two hind legs and looked around, just as Mr. Game & Watch had. Mr. Game & Watch and Samus exchanged happy glances, then bounded down the stairs towards the electric mouse.

"Pikachu!" The two called.

**5 Minutes Later**

The three friends had re-acquainted by now, and caught up with all their latest adventures from their home lands.

"So where's everyone else?" Mr. Game & Watch looked around.

"They're all unpacking. Master Hand said 'Newcomers' would be arriving soon, but I haven't seen any. I wonder if he means there will be new Smashers..." Samus pondered. The three sat and talked for a few more minutes before leaving to unpack.

**March 9**

20 Smashers stood in the main hall, awaiting the new announcement they had been called for. Master Hand and Crazy Hand swooped down from the upper floors and floated over a podium. Master Hand cleared his unseen throat.

"Good Smashers, I have invited you here for the grand unveiling of Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" Everyone cheered. "And now," Master Hand paused and beckoned to Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand pulled a rope. Suddenly, the double door entrance to the Smash Mansion swung open. A little more than a dozen new faces stepped through the doors and looked around, bewildered. Master Hand resumed. "I'd like you all to meet the Newcomers."

* * *

Well, there's the "Setting the scene" Chapter. Whew, I'm glad I got that out of the way. I'll start the actual storyline next chapter.


	2. Present Day

Author's Note: Urgh... That last chapter was sooo short... I'll try to make the chapters longer. Try.

* * *

**Chapter 2-Present Day**

**April 21**

"I won! I won! I won! Yes!" Mr. Game & Watch cheered, dancing into the main hall. Marth came behind him, sulking with his head lowered.

"You got lucky, you little..." Marth muttered angrily under his breath. He trailed off and walked away, without another word.

"Come on, Marth, don't get so worked up about it, it's just one battle!" Ike called after the swordsman.

Everyone stared at Mr. Game & Watch for a second, then returned to what they were doing before he had paraded in. Mr. Game & Watch was puzzled. Whenever Ike or Pit won, everyone would cheer. Never for him, though. He strutted upstairs happily, finally reaching Samus' room and knocking. After 2 knocks, Samus opened the door and stared quizzically at the 2-D boy.

"What are you so happy about?" She beckoned him into her room and closed it behind him.

"Oh, nothing... Nothing except my great victory against Marth!" Mr. Game & Watch bragged.

"You beat Marth? Wow, you're getting better." Samus complimented him, smiling. Mr. Game & Watch beamed.

"Hey, have you seen Pikachu this morning?" Samus shook her head. "R.O.B.?" she shook her head again.

"Damn. I needed to ask them something. Well, goodbye, Samus." Mr. Game & Watch waved and walked out of the room. Just then he saw Pikachu dashing down the hall. "Pikachu!" He called. The rodent looked at him.

"What is it?" Pikachu asked, his voice sounding slightly irritated.

"Woah, did I bother you at the wrong time?" Pikachu shook his head.

"No, I'm just in a hurry. I heard something's going down in the main hall." With that, Pikachu dashed past Mr. Game & Watch and down the staircase. Mr. Game & Watch turned to follow the mouse. In the main hall, Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated sadly in the middle of the hall, looking down onto something Mr. Game & Watch couldn't see. _'The main hall is packed! I might even say that everyone but me and Samus are down there!'_ He tried to make his way through the crowd of Smashers, but to no avail. No one was moving. There was an eerie quiet atmosphere that surrounded the room. Mr. Game & watch decided to see Samus about it.

**In the crowd**

Pikachu bounded in between various Smasher's feet to reach the center of the crowd. _'What is **so** important that I have to go through a crowd to see?'_ Pikachu wondered. Finally, he burst out of the crowd. Master Hand and Crazy Hand looked quickly to Pikachu, then back to... _'Wait, is that...'_

**Samus' Room**

"Samus, something serious is going on in the main hall, but I can't see a thing through the crowd." Samus stood up and paced around her room.

"A crowd?" She looked deep in thought. "Well I'm sure I'll be able to see what happened." She stopped pacing. Just then, loud pounding sounded at her door. Samus quickly opened to the door. There on the ground stood Pikachu, gasping for breath. He moved his mouth as if trying to say something, but no words came out. Finally, he managed to gasp coherent words out.

"Marth...huff...dead..." Pikachu collapsed onto the ground, passed out.

"What?!" Mr. Game & Watch & Samus cried. Samus put Pikachu on her bed, then she and Mr. Game & Watch headed downstairs to see for themselves.

**Main Hall**

"Marth's really dead?" Peach said.

"Yeah, that's what I heard... I haven't seen it for myself yet." Yoshi replied.

"Me either... But I'm not sure if I want to." She said sadly.

Samus and Mr. Game & Watch walked down the staircase and opened the door to the Hands' office.

"Hello." Master Hand said sadly to the two. "If you're here to see Marth, he's already been removed. We don't need him to be out in the open like that." Master Hand sighed. "Terrible, just terrible." Mr. Game & Watch and Samus looked at each other sadly and walked out of the office quietly.

"Wow, this is really serious..." Mr. Game & Watch said quietly. Samus said nothing, staring quietly at the ground. Samus and Mr. Game & Watch started to walk back to Samus' room. At the top of the stairs, Ike stared down at Mr. Game & Watch hatefully. Ike stepped out of the way when the duo reached the top of the stairs. The flat boy could feel Ike's glare burning into him. Mr. Game & Watch was relieved when they reached Samus' room and got inside.

**Samus' Room**

"You're in trouble." Samus said. "You were the last one to fight Marth, so you're the prime suspect. Everyone knows it, too. When you paraded around the mansion earlier, you basically announced it." Samus said sadly. Mr. Game & Watch realized that she was right and put his head in his arms. "I know you didn't do it, though." She said, confidence filling her voice. "You were with me for the time after your match!" She said brightly. Pikachu stirred for a second, then sat up, looking around.

"Samus?" He murmured sleepily. Samus walked over and scooped up Pikachu, bringing him over to where Mr. Game & Watch and Samus were talking. Just then, all the images Pikachu saw of Marth flashed through his brain. "...It was horrible..." Pikachu whispered. "Blood everywhere. Almost as if he was killed on the spot... Right there in the main hall." A tear dripped down Pikachu's cheek. "I never liked Marth, but it finally hits you when it's someone you know." Pikachu laid down.

"Pikachu, did you see anything else?" Samus questioned. Pikachu nodded.

"There was something. Right near Marth's body-"

"**ATTENTION! I WOULD LIKE EVERY SMASHER TO REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL, IMMEDIATELY.**" Master Hand bellowed. The three looked at each other and left Samus' room for the main hall.

* * *

Hmm, so the first death finally happened. As promised, I made the chapter longer. Please review, good or bad, whatever, I just want feedback, or else I'll stop writing.


	3. Unfortunate

Author's Note: I sure hope you guys are reviewing... I'm working hard to pump out this plot and I don't want my work to be in vain. :D I just want to know someone's reading... Well, enough of my complaining, I have a story to write!

* * *

**Chapter 3-Unfortunate**

"**ATTENTION! I WOULD LIKE EVERY SMASHER TO REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL, IMMEDIATELY.**" Master Hand bellowed. The loud voice surprised the robot. He quickly glanced around, twiddling his robotic arms. He finally stood firm and headed out of his room towards the main hall.

**Main Hall**

R.O.B. saw Master Hand and Crazy Hand up at the podium, waiting for other smashers to arrive. Or at least that's what he assumed they were doing. R.O.B.'s friends Samus, Mr. Game & Watch, and Pikachu now entered the main hall, but they made no movement towards him when they finally settled. _'Are they really my friends?'_ R.O.B. asked himself. _'Should I go to them?'_ He shook his head and faced the gargantuan hands. They seemed ready to speak and R.O.B. was curious about what had been so important.

"As I'm sure many of you have heard, a tragedy has befallen our wonderful cast." R.O.B. wondered what had happened. After all, he had been in his room, enjoying his own company. "Marth has died." Master Hand announced. _'How terrible.'_ R.O.B. thought. "With that said, I have one more thing to add to this announcement. I do not think this was an accident at all. Marth was _murdered_." R.O.B. looked up to the stage, indifferent and emotionless to the situation. "I advise all of you to be on guard from now on" Master Hand continued, "Although I suspect that the culprit will not strike again, it's better to be safe than sorry. That is all." Master Hand finished. _'Wow'_ R.O.B. thought.

**April 21, 9:08 PM-R.O.B.'s Room**

R.O.B. sat completely still in his room, his robotic eyes shut peacefully. His room was completely dark. A starry night shone out the window. However, not all was at peace. A figure resided outside of the robot's room.The figure creaked open R.O.B.'s window, and set a foot inside...

"I know you're there." R.O.B. stated calmly. The figure didn't move at all, just watched the robot pretend to sleep. "Well?" R.O.B. said. The figure backed away slightly, creeping out the window. "Goodbye." R.O.B. lifted his arm and waved to the receding figure. _'I can't kill a victim who's ready and waiting for me!'_ the figure fumed _'Damn that robot! Pretending to sleep! I'll be exposed for sure!'_ The figure jumped onto another windowsill and gently creaked open the window...

**April 22, 8:10 AM**

R.O.B. slowly moved down to the main hall to see what was going on. _'I wonder if anyone was murdered last night.'_ He monotoned. As the robot had expected, another body had been discovered. It was the body of Mario. R.O.B. noticed that many Smashers had begun to stare at him as he walked about. _'What is wrong with everyone today? I know one of their friends just died, but why stare at me about it?'_ Master Hand suddenly came out into the hall and made a bee line for the robot.

"Is it true, R.O.B.?" Master Hand said in disgust. R.O.B. didn't look at the hand. He stood in place and his arms drooped in front of him.

"I do not understand." R.O.B. said. Master Hand clenched his fist.

"What do you mean, 'you don't understand?'" He said angrily. "Look at this!" He threw a note typed in neat lettering to the robot. The note was three lines long and read as follows.

_'Running is useless. I will always find you.  
_

_Only one can end it all._

_Beginning now, more will die.'_

R.O.B. handed the note back to the hand. "Yes. terrifying." He stated. Master Hand hit the robot, knocking him to the ground.

"Why would you do this?" Master Hand fumed. "He showed R.O.B. the note again. "It's written in code, you stupid robot!" R.O.B. looked at the letter again and noticed the code.

"An acrostic..." The robot stated. The letter read straight down 'ROB'."I did not do it." R.O.B. admitted.

"Like we're gonna believe you!" Someone yelled. R.O.B. looked at who had yelled. It was the murderer. R.O.B. stood up and faced the Smasher.

"You will not get away with this!" R.O.B. screamed angrily. With that, the robot rolled away towards the staircase.

**Samus' Room**

"Wow, so R.O.B. really did murder Marth and Mario?" Pikachu asked. Samus put her hand to her forehead.

"I don't know what to think. That last outburst might have been a desperate attempt to take the suspicion off of him, or he might really be innocent. It might even be both. No one in their right mind would _want_ to be suspected." Samus laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"It's not R.O.B.." Mr. Game & Watch said. "Is R.O.B. really stupid enough to place a note that blatantly announces his name?" Samus and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"You're right. R.O.B. is smart. After all, he _is_ a computer." Samus said. "We should go and talk to him."

**April 22, 11:45 PM-R.O.B.'s Room  
**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Go away."

"R.O.B.? It's me, Samus."

"Go away, please."

"We just want to talk."

"..." They heard shuffling towards the door. R.O.B. opened the door and let them in, shutting the door behind them. "I didn't do it." R.O.B. said.

"We know." Pikachu said. "We just want to know if you know anything else regarding the two deaths." R.O.B. remembered the night before, hen the murderer crept into his room... R.O.B. was even able to see the murderer's face. He knew exactly who committed these crimes. R.O.B. was the one who could end it all mentioned in the note...

"No, I'm sorry, I know nothing about these crimes." The three smashers heads dropped and they slowly made their way for the door. "Wait!" The three glanced back at the robot. "I... I do know something." He said. The three Smashers all turned in interest. "I know who the murderer is. He came into my room on the night of the 21st, but he left because I was awake when he came." The three Smashers looked at each other, bewildered. "I cannot tell you now, though." I will announce it tomorrow, with video footage taken from my interior memory." The Smashers looked disappointed.

"Just be on guard tonight, R.O.B.." Mr. Game & Watch warned. The three Smashers left R.O.B.s room.

**April 23, 3:26 AM-Mr. Game & Watch's Room**

Mr. Game & Watch lay awake, too uneasy to sleep. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, then buried his head in his 2-D pillow. _'Damn it! These murders are really getting to me... I'll never be able to sleep like thi-'_

**BOOOOOOOMM!!**

Mr. Game & Watch jumped out of bed. He ran to his door and opened it. Out in hallway, Ike had just opened his door.

"What the **HELL** was that?!" Ike yelled. He then saw Mr. Game & Watch. His eyes softened, as if realizing something.

"It sounded like it was on the other side, let's go!" Mr. Game & Watch commanded.

"Right!" Others had just started to leave their rooms, but they made no attempt to follow the two. They only watched as Mr. Game & Watch and Ike ran down the hall.

Ike and Game & Watch reached where they thought the explosion occurred. The 3rd floor. As they headed down the hall, they saw Smashers on the ground, covering their ears, which were bleeding, judging by the blood dripping from their heads. Luckily they were still alive. Smoke emanated from one room. Mr. Game & Watch read the room's golden title that was nailed onto the door.

"R.O.B.'s Room." Mr. Game & Watch confirmed. He wrenched his hands around the handle, but it was burning hot. He pulled away. "Owwww!" He shook his hand to cool it down. "Ike, can you get it?" Ike nodded. He raised his foot and kicked the door with one powerful kick. The door flew off its' hinges and...fell to the outside of the Smash Mansion. The entire room was completely bombed. R.O.B.'s room was now just a hole in the wall. It seemed that no other rooms were disturbed, aside from the noise the explosion made.

"Oh my God." Ike breathed. It was still dark outside.

"**WHAT WAS THAT?!**" Master Hand bellowed, just now reaching R.O.B.'s Room. "**I DEMAND TO KNOW WHA-**" Master Hand looked out into the cold night."...R.O.B.'s Room?"

"Yes, sir." Ike said, still looking out into the early morning.

"So the poor robot was framed... But by who?" Master Hand wondered. Mr. Game & Watch piped up.

"R.O.B. knew. He was going to announce it today..." He said sadly.

Master Hand paused. "...How unfortunate..."

* * *

Author's Note: Whew, It took a little work and progress on this chapter... I like how it turned out, though. Please review!


	4. Dinner is Served

Author's Note: Ackk... Sooo sorry about the lack of updates. School is getting the way, and I have to do my work... Oh well, I probably will only be able to get chapters up on the weekends, just so you guys know. Even then, I might get writer's block though, so just bear with me and be patient. Thanks, and on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4-Dinner is Served  
**

**April 23rd, 9:00 AM-Main Hall**

"The murderer is still at large." Master Hand announced to the 33 remaining Smashers(A/N:PKMN Trainer's Pokemon are in their Pokeballs now, and Ice Climbers, believe it or not, are two people. :o). An uneasy air filled the air when the hand said this. Murmuring circulated around the hall. "It is also very likely that the murderer is in this room at this very moment." No one said anything, but everyone looked around, as if to check if anyone in the crowd was holding a bloody knife.

"Why can't you just send us back to our homelands?" Luigi called. Master Hand looked suddenly very nervous.

"The rules of the Smash Mansion are very binding." He said. He struggled while speaking. "You are all kept here, in the Smash Mansion, no matter what until the next Smash Bros. tournament begins." Master Hand sighed. "I say this with a very heavy heart, but I'm afraid no one is able to leave this mansion... Not even me or Crazy Hand." The crowd was as quiet as a ghost town.

"We're doomed..." Lucario muttered. He turned and walked out of the hall, not saying another word. Others proceeded to follow him, not really caring what else the hands had to say.

The two hands shuffled away to their lounge, seeing no point in continuing.

"What if one of us is next?" Mr. Game & Watch asked. Neither Samus or Pikachu responded.

**April 23rd, 10:30 PM-Captain Falcon's Room**

_drip. drip. drip. drip. drip. drip._

In the center of the room was Captain Falcon, his wrists slit and neck in a noose, hanging from his own room's ceiling.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

"Ay, Cap! Open up!" Ike called. "You okay?" Ike began to get worried. "No! No, no, no, no!" Ike kicked down the locked door. Window wide open, air breezing past him, Captain Falcon was dead.

**Flashback**

**April 23rd, 9:00 PM-Captain Falcon's Room**

Captain Falcon stepped out of the shower and dried off. He put on a pair of boxers.

"Ahh..." He sighed, feeling refreshed for the first time since the murders started. The racer stepped out of the bathroom. He noticed it right away. His window was wide open. "What the he-" Someone covered his mouth from behind with cloth. Captain Falcon slowly drifted off _'A...sleeping...drug...?' _And then he drifted into sleep forever.

**End Flashback**

**Master Hand's Office**

Ike visited Master hand's office the next morning and informed him about Captain Falcon. amidst the discussion, the door opened and shut quietly. "How many more lives does this killer need to take?" Master Hand moaned. Pikachu, who had just entered the room, answered.

"That's exactly what I'm here to tell you about." Pikachu told the hand. "I found this next to Marth's body. I was so small that I was the first one to see it, being so close to the ground, and a-" Master Hand hushed him, trying to focus on the note.

"Pikachu, am I the only one besides you who's seen this?" Master Hand questioned urgently. Pikachu nodded.

"I nearly told my friends, but you announced a meeting before I could tell them."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Ike shifted uncomfortably. Master Hand looked at Ike for a moment. "Ike, I swear to God, if you tell anyone else..." He handed Ike the note.

_'This is only the beginning. The deaths are far from over, and I won't stop until everyone but me is dead. That is, unless you can catch me first.'_

Ike handed the note back to Master Hand. "I'm not afraid of a coward such as this." Ike stated. "Singling out people and murdering them in cold blood when they are alone... I will face this wretch if he ever decides to visit me." Ike brandished his sword.

"I admire your courage, Ike, but this is no normal murderer we're dealing with here. He's smart." Master Hand replied. I would suggest-"

"Suggest what? Wait for him to come and kill me?"

"Ike, please-"

"If I'm going down, I'll put up a damn good fight!" Ike interrupted. He then stormed out of the office, out into the main hall.

**Samus' Room**

"Ike's bold, assuming he can take on a serial killer like this." Samus said.

"You're right, but you forget that the murderer is still a smasher. If we're ready for him , then it will be just like a fight in the arena. The stakes are just...higher..." Pikachu reminded her.

"Well, whoever it is has gotten away with this many murders, and most of the victims were murdered in daylight-when they were awake. There must be something that is giving this person an advantage over normal Smashers." Samus replied. Mr. Game & Watch sat quietly in the corner, listening in on the conversation.

"I'm going down." He said abruptly. He stood up and walked out the door.

**The Kitchen-6:00 PM  
**

Steam filled the kitchen. It smelled of meat. Fresh, too. Almost appetizing. A pot sat boiling over the burners, filled with... pork? Kirby hummed happily to himself as he sizzled the Smashers dinners.

"They'll enjoy my special Pork-Steak dual flavor dish!" He waddled over towards the double doors leading to the dining room. Still humming, he pushed open the doors. "Dinner is," He placed the plates of Pork-Steak at each spot. "Served!" He called. Smashers started to fill up the dining room and began eating. Kirby watched the Smashers eat his creation. _'Yes, enjoy it!' _He thought as he watched them scarf the food. Many Smashers began to eye Kirby suspiciously. _'Uh oh... They're onto me...'_ Kirby started to sweat. Someone finally spoke up.

"Kirby, what are you playing at?" Lucario threw his dish to the ground. "You call for dinner, then Ness doesn't show up for dinner! Is there a secret third ingredient in this dish?" Lucario yelled. "You haven't even touched your dinner!" A smile crept along the pink puffball's face.

"Ok, you caught me." Everyone gasped. "There is a secret third ingredient in my dish." Everyone looked down at their food in disgust. "I added gourmet chicken breast in there too!" He laughed. Everyone kept their cold stares on the puffball. He didn't notice and went to his own food. He inhaled the entire meal, and some people gagged.

"Where is Ness?" Lucario questioned.

"I don't know!" Kirby replied, realizing that everyone was still suspecting him. "I haven't seen him for a- Oh, Jigglypuff! Have you finished?" Jigglypuff nodded, rubbing her stomach. "Good. I'll take your dish." Kirby replied, and waddled over to the balloon. He took the dish and walked towards the kitchen. He threw open the double doors and stepped inside.

"What a lying piece of-" Lucario started, but was interrupted.

"**OH MY GOD!!**" Kirby ran out of the kitchen, dropping the dish onto the floor. Kirby ran out of the dining room and up the stairs of the main hall. A deathly silence filled the room.

"What was it?"

"It must have been in the kitchen... I'm not going in..."

"Me either..."

"I'll go." Meta Knight stood up and walked slowly towards the kitchen doors, sword drawn. Everyone watched tenatively as Meta Knight threw open the double doors and stepped in.

Steam filled the kitchen. Meta Knight could barely see the ground in front of him. He hit a shelf, and dishes fell to the ground, clattering loudly. The masked swordsman jumped at the loud sound, but slowly stepped ahead. Suddenly, his head hit something. No, not a wall. More like a wooden lever in the wall. Wait, not just one... Two. No, three. Four. Five. Five wooden bars sticking a few inches from the wall. _'Agh! I can't see shit through this steam!'_ As if on cue, the steam moved out of the way. The knight struggled for a second to adjust to the sight. He opened his eyes. less than a foot away from his face, Ness was stabbed to the wall, a knife through each hand and foot, and one thrust deep into his head. Meta Knight tore his eyes away from the bloodied kid. Stepping out of the kitchen, he quietly walked past the Smashers, who bombarded him with questions. He opened Master Hand's office and quietly shut it.

"What is it, Meta Knight?" The hand asked, barely looking away from the paperwork he was doing.

"Ness is dead." Meta Knight stated. He quietly stepped out of the room, leaving the hand in silent terror.

* * *

Author's Note: There is no author's note. o.o


	5. April 24 to May 10

"Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't upload over the weekend... I didn't really feel like writing, lawl. I'm writing this on Tuesday, but it probably won't be up 'till later this week, possibly the weekend. :( Oh well, onto the storyyyy Wait where did I leave off? Oh, yes, I remember...

* * *

**Chapter 5-April 24-May10**

**April 24, 6:23 PM- The Dining Room**

"Is he even coming back?" Luigi asked.

"How should I know?" Bowser growled, eying the doors to the kitchen warily.

"Someone must have died, eh?" Luigi asked nervously. Bowser looked at him funny.

"Are you stupid?" Bowser sighed. "Ness doesn't show up for dinner, then Kirby comes screaming out of the kitchen like he saw Death. Even Meta Knight refused to say anything about it. What do you think?" Luigi thought for a minute.

"I'm sorry, Bowser, I still don't get it..." Bowser shook his head in exasperation.

Meta Knight reappeared in the kitchen. Behind him, floated Master Hand, who pushed open the doors of the kitchen and left Meta Knight with the rest of the Smashers. "Ness has been killed." He said quietly. The room was silent.

"It was Kirby!" Lucario stood up. "How could anyone have been murdered in the kitchen without the head chef knowing? Only the head chef himself could have executed this!" Meta Knight shook his head.

"It was not Kirby." Meta Knight said. "I don't know how-"

"How do we know you're not vouching for Kirby? I mean, you ARE neither a hero nor a villain!" Red(PKMN Trainer) piped up.

"Kirby **did not** do it!" King Dedede roared. "And THAT comes from the most common of Kirby's foes!" Master Hand came back out of the kitchen, clenching Ness's body.

"Dinner is being dismissed early. I'm sure you've all heard the news, so I won't call for a meeting..." He quietly took Ness away.

**April 26, 11:47 PM-Wolf's Room**

Wolf pointed his Blaster straight forward. Sweat beaded through his fur. He was clearly very tired. The figure stood opposite him, also very tired. Wolfs' paw started to shake slightly.

"Starting to weaken, Wolfy?" The figure wheezed. Wolf grinned.

"Goodbye, scum." He held the blaster steady and aimed.

"What, are you gonna shoot me? Oh, I'm so scared." The figure faked faked crying.

"Not you." Wolf then pointed the blaster right into the bottom of his muzzle, and fired. Blood spurted from the bottom of his mouth and the top of his head. His hand fell away and the blaster fell from his hands and rolled across the floor. Wolf's body then fell forward, shooting a jetstream of blood right onto the figure. The figure cursed and jumped from Wolf's room, out into the night sky.

**April 28, 10:00 AM-Main Hall**

"The murders have become more frequent. First Ness, then both Wolf and Link yesterday, and now our precious Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana!" Master Hand announced. "Popo was killed in his sleep, and Nana died trying to protect him." He paused for a few seconds, looking from face to face. "I know it's hard for some of you to hear this, but I must tell you..." Master Hand paused again, bringing in an awkward silence. Struggling for words, Master Hand continued. "The... Details of Links' death... Were not really classified to anyone but the one who discovered it...with good reason." The smashers all looked from one to another, wondering what was so mysterious.

"I feel you all should know what your opponent is capable of." Master Hand replied. " Link was skinned by the murderer." Master Hand informed the crowd. "He died of blood loss during the removal of skin from his body." Master Hand drooped down. "I'll be going into my office now... Good luck, Smashers." The hand floated away into his office.

Over the course of the following days, two more Smashers dropped like flies. Master Hand had even begun to suspect Crazy Hand.

"What's the use?" He moaned in despair. "Holding services just calls sadness to their attention, and that isn't good at all." He laid himself down on his desk. "Who could possibly be behind all of this?" Crazy Hand sat silently in the corner, which was very abnormal. "What will we do?!" He yelled at him. The other hand never answered.

**Samus' Room-April 30-7:30 AM  
**

"Damn... I don't even know what to say anymore." Mr. Game & Watch lay back onto Samus' floor. Samus lay on her belly on her bed. "I can never get a good night's sleep..." Samus mumbled in agreement. "How many?"

"11." She said into her pillow. Mr. Game & Watch looked at Samus sympathetically. Zelda had been killed the previous day, along with Red. Zelda was Samus's only true friend that she could relate to in the house. Peach never did relate to Samus like Zelda did.

"... I'm so sorry about Zelda." Mr. Game & Watch said comfortingly. Samus reached over and hugged Mr. Game & Watch.

"Thanks." She smiled. Mr. game & Watch knew she was just putting on a good look so he wouldn't feel guilty anymore, but Mr. Game & Watch could tell anyways.

_thud._

"What was that?" Mr. Game & Watch looked up at the ceiling. Samus looked up as well. "Something hitting the floor?" He wondered.

"Some_one_." Samus assumed sadly. Sure enough, Falco was brought out on a stretcher, dead. "12." Samus whispered.

"Hey Samus. Hey Game & Watch." Pikachu opened the door and shut it quietly and sat down in the middle of the room.

"Hey Pikachu." They both replied in unison. "Where have you been?" Mr. Game & Watch continued.

"Red's funeral." Pikachu said glumly. "Master Hand stopped holding services, so I held one. Jigglypuff and Lucario were the only ones who showed up, but I guess it's okay."

**The Mansion-May 9-10:00 PM**

Everyone awaited death. A murder had not occurred since Bowser's death on the 2nd. 7 days had passed with no casualties.

Some Smashers contemplated taking their own lives just to end the inevitable. None actually followed through with it except for Wolf, though.

Kirby still didn't talk to anyone about Ness.

Meta Knight still kept his cool and was just about the only down-to-earth Smasher left alive.

Samus was still depressed about Zelda.

Mr. Game & Watch was also pretty down to earth, but not calm by any means.

Pikachu stayed close to his fellow Pokemon, Lucario and Jigglypuff. They were who he needed most now, for he still felt sad about Red's death.

A figure stood outside the mansion, seeing all of this through the Smashers windows.

"I will help you all someday... Someday soon..." The figure said tensely. "Then I will stop the murderer..." The figure swooped down into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

**Samus's Room-May 9-10:00 PM**

_knock. knock. knock._

"Who is it?" Samus asks.

"Game & Watch." The 2d person replies.

Samus jumps a bit, not expecting him at this time. "Come in." She says happily. Mr. Game & Watch steps in and walks into the main living room. "What's wrong?" She asks him.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I was just wondering what brought you here." Mr. Game & Watch shifted uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to tell you..." He began. "You mean more to me than any other Smasher in the mansion... You're my best friend." He finished. Samus walked up and embraced him in a tight hug, smiling.

"You're my best friend, too, Game & Watch." She released him.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that... Goodbye, Samus."

"Good night, Game & Watch." Mr. Game & Watch opened the door and shut it. "Good...night..." She repeated.

**Mr. Game & Watch's Room- May 10-12:00 AM**

"Scum! I know you're there! You can't fool me!" Mr. Game & Watch raged.

"So eager." A sadistic voice replied calmly. "Why do you embrace death, Game & Watch?"

"I'm not afraid of you. I'll go down fighting! Like a true Smasher!" Mr. Game & Watch said hotly.

"Very well, then." The murderer charged forward, his hands trailing behind him. He swooped near Mr. Game & Watch. His hand shot forward and hit the 2d man in the back, sending him flying into the wall. The murderer once again barreled towards him, but this time, Mr. Game & Watch was ready. Right when he was inches away from the murderer, a flash of metal caught the culprit's eyes. Before he knew it, a frying pan connected with his face and sent him flying. He hit the ground with a thud, down for the count. The culprit looked up malevolently.

"Do you feel it to the bone?" He asked.

"Huh? What are you-ugh!" The 2D man coughed up a large amount of blood onto the floor. "Urghhh... Wh-what d-id you d-do...?" The murderer only smiled, however.

"Farewell." He said, and disappeared from the room with a sudden gust of wind from the open window.

_'I'm dying...' _Mr. Game & Watch realized. He had an idea. _'With my last bits of energy, I will reveal you,-' _He coughed up more blood, more than before. '_Damnit... I'm running out of time... Hurry, Game & Watch, HURRY!'_ He grabbed a pen and notepad from his desk and collapsed to the ground. He dropped the pen. '_No... No... Not...enough...energy...'_

Just then, Samus, Pikachu, and Meta Knight all busted into the room, led by Ike. "NO!!" Samus and Pikachu wailed, and ran over to the 2D man. "Who was it? Who?" Pikachu asked.

"Don't die, damnit!" Ike now ran up to him too. "You can't die! We haven't caught the murderer yet!"

"It's too late for me..." Mr. Game & Watch smiled at the three Smashers surrounding him. He coughed more blood up. He suddenly felt light headed, and started to collapse.

"No! Game & Watch! Who was it!!" Pikachu questioned frantically.

"It...was..." His head rolled back for a second, but returned to a slightly upright position.

"No!" Ike cried.

"It... was...Luc...ario..." His head fell to the floor, and he stopped breathing. His heart beated for a few seconds before steadying to nothing. Heat began to leave him as Ike set his body down onto the ground.

Mr. Game & Watch was dead.

* * *

Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

jk.

Author's Note: Whew. That took me fucking forever. I doubt you enjoyed the end of this chapter... Nonetheless, please review. I finished this chapter on Tuesday, May 13.


	6. Lucario

Author's Note: I began writing this chapter on Sunday, May 18. This chapter will have bits of language, but I think you guys can handle it if you're reading a depressing murder story. Well, I don't have much else to say, I guess.

Onto the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6-Lucario**

**May 10, 12:26 AM-Unknown Smash Mansion Area  
**

Lucario's head hit the wall as he was thrown into the small boxed room.

"I didn't murder anyone!" The Pokemon shouted at Master Hand.

Master Hand came close to the Pokemon's face. "Mr. Game & Watch gave his last breath to tell us that you were the murderer. I think I'm going to believe him over you. You're probably just desperate to escape from here." The hand moved away from Lucario and backed into the doorway.

"I didn't!" Lucario repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking, slime." The hand threw the door shut and bolted it shut in all 5 locks. "That'll keep him in."

"God fucking damnit!" Lucario hit the wall with his balled up fists. "I should have killed him right there! Leaving him to die... I should have known he would be able to tell people!" He pounded his fists into the wall a bit more. "There has to be..." He trailed off, seeing no point in talking to himself. He felt up the wall, cloudy blue aura glowing at his fists. He stopped at a spot on the wall and rapped at it with the back of his paws. A hollow sound resounded throughout the box-shaped room. A triumphant grin spread over his face. "Here." He placed his hands onto the wall and exerted aura into the wall. A small segment fell out from the wall with a simple push. The Pokemon climbed through the hole and placed the wall back in. "Ah, I almost forgot." Lucario held his paws together. On the other side of the wall, an exact clone of Lucario had appeared. "Substitute." He chuckled. He turned away and walked into the darkness behind the wall.

**May 11, 8:08 AM-Main Hall**

Samus walked into the main hall from breakfast. Meta Knight immediately approached her. "Lucario has been contained!" He announced. Samus nodded numbly. "Don't you see what that means? It's over! No more death!" Samus nodded again.

"Yep... Fantastic..."She said flatly.

**May 11, 8:08 AM-Pipes**

_"Don't you see what that means? It's over! No more death!"_ Lucario heard Meta Knight say. _'Hahaha! You can keep thinking that, my friend!'_ He thought._ 'I must be above the Main Hall. I can hear more than just Meta Knight down there.'_ He continued through the pipelines of the Smash Mansion until he saw a light. _'What is **that**?' _He thought, even though he knew the answer. He fell out of the pipelines and into the dew-soaked grass of the Smash Mansion's garden.

"Ugh..." He groaned, standing up in the bright morning sunlight. A figure looked at Lucario questioningly from a few feet away.

"So that's how you traveled." The figure said. "Interesting."

"H-haaaaa..." Lucario collapsed back onto the ground, out cold.

"Well, I _did_ vow to stop you..." The figure drawled.

**May 17, 4:37 PM-Main Hall**

"DK!! Where are you going?!" Pit and Peach ran after the ape as it ran frantically through the hall. Other Smashers including Jigglypuff and Lucas joined in chasing DK.

"What's WRONG, DK?" Lucas yelled at the gorilla. Finally, with the help of Snake, all five Smashers jumped onto the ape, knocking it down.

"Now, DK, can you explain what happened?" Peach asked him calmly. DK looked at the smashers, then looked straight up to the third floor of the mansion. The other 5 smashers followed his gaze. At the balcony of the third floor stood Lucario. "Wh-what... are you doing... h-here, Lucario? Y-you're supposed to be l-locked up..." Peach stammered. Lucario simply grinned.

"Aura...Storm!!" He leaped off the edge of the balcony, and shot a thick stream of blue aura from the palms of his joined hands. The jet stream collided into the ground, engulfing all six of the smashers in it. The blue beam stayed on the spot for about 10 seconds before fading away. However, Lucario was gone. Unfortunately, He wasn't the only one gone. All six of the smashers caught in the deadly Aura Storm were evaporated. There was no trace of them left on the burnt spot where the attack collided.

Smashers looked on in terror, not knowing what to say. Meta Knight stood up first and walked to the center of the charred spot. He then stepped over to Master Hand's office. However, the door slammed open, the two hands bursting out. The door hit Meta Knight and sent him flying onto the third floor balcony. "What happened here?" He heard Master Hand yell.

"Lucas, Snake, Pit, Peach, DK, and Jigglypuff were killed by Lucario's Aura Storm..." Olimar replied.

"Impossible! That is a move meant for friendly Smash Matches-Wait, **LUCARIO**?" Master Hand exploded.

"He must have escaped!" Olimar squealed in fear.

"No... I just checked on him yesterday... He wouldn't say anything to me..."

It is possible he used substitution..." Pikachu suggested.

"It doesn't matter how he escaped! It's the fact that he escaped at all that puts all of us in grave danger!"

Meta Knight sat himself up, not listening to the conversation anymore.

"Having fun?" Lucario leaned against the wall in the hallway. The swordsman narrowed his eyes and raised his sword.

"Leave here... You've brought enough death for one day." Meta Knight warned.

"Hmm..." He pondered, bringing his hands to his chin and staring innocently up to the ceiling. "I don't think I will." Lucario charged forward, aura glowing in his fists. Meta Knight threw his cape over himself, disappearing beneath it. He quickly reappeared behind the Pokemon with a swift slash. Blood spurted from Lucario's back as he collapsed to the ground with a terrible howl of agony. Meta Knight raised his sword to the Pokemon's neck. Meta Knight glanced up and down Lucario. Had the aura in his fist grown larger?

"Oh no-!!" Lucario shot his hand up after Meta Knight, but he sidestepped and jabbed with his sword. Lucario also dodged, but retaliated with a swift forward kick, which sent Meta Knight flying over the balcony again. He collided into the ground, motionless.

"Oh no..." Master Hand said as he looked at Meta Knight. His mask had cracked and lay in two halves on the ground next to his body.

**May 17, 4:52 PM-3rd Floor Hallway**

A trail of blood followed Lucario as he limped towards the door to the roof. "Damn that swordsman! At least I won't have to deal with him anymore, though...ugh..." He stumbled and leaned onto the wall for support. I'll-have to rest for a while..." He threw open the door and stepped out into the afternoon sunshine. Smiling, he fell to the ground, blood oozing from his sliced back.

"Tsk-tsk. Naughty Lucario. I told you. No more murdering." The figure from the garden stood over Lucario.

"F-fuck you..." Lucario spat at him. The figure punched Lucario in the face. The Pokemon stirred, but kept silent.

"Now are you going to listen to me?"

"H-how...? H...HOW?! ANSWER ME!! HOW AR-" The figure drove his arm into Lucario's open wound and twisted it about. AAAAAAGHHHHH!!" The Pokemon fell to the ground.

"Now are you willing to listen to me?"

"Say what you want. I can't guarantee you I'll actually listen..."

**May 28, 11:36 AM-3rd Floor Medics Wing**

"Uhh... Unnhhhh...Where am I...?"

"You're awake!! Nice to see you've finally come to. You've been out for 11 days! We all thought we'd lost you." Olimar raced cheerily up to Meta Knight.

"So where am I?"

"In the mansion's hospital."

"Ah."

"Well, you're free to go whenever. You're all healed up and your mask was mended back as best as possible. Unfortunately, there will always be that mark down the middle where it broke. Personally, I think it makes it look more battle-scarred, but you may not like it... Oh well. Off with you." Olimar shooed him out of the hospital wing hastily and stepped out after him, racing ahead.

**May 28, 11:43 AM-Main Hall**

"What did I miss?" Meta Knight padded up to Samus.

"Meta Knight! Nice to see you! I was worried!" Samus smiled. "Oh, right... Fox was killed on... Ah, what was the day...? Oh, the 24th. How can Lucario still roam about without being spotted?"

"Fox... Is that all?" He replied.

'Well, he certainly has cut down. An outside force is holding him back, perhaps."

"Never mind. I'm going to get some food."

"I'll come too."

After Meta Knight had eaten, he went to see Master Hand. He threw open the double doors and stepped in. "Ahh, Meta Knight! Wonderful to see you!" The hand called. "You're just the Smasher I needed to talk to."

"Why would that be, sir?" Meta Knight inquired.

"Smashers have been coming to me all week claiming to see someone outside the mansion. Watching us." The hand replied darkly.

"Perhaps Lucario is just spying on us, sir? Making a count of everyone here?" He pondered.

"...No, that's not it at all." The hand floated back and forth, stopping suddenly.

"What are you suggesting?" The knight's eyes turned to menacing slits.

"They say it looks nothing like Lucario. He only appears at night however, so they can never get a clear look at this spy."

"I see."

"Be careful, Meta Knight. There is a very dangerous air lingering about this mansion. Stay alert." The hand warned.

**May 28-11:24 PM-Meta Knight's Room**

The trees scratched at Meta Knight's window. He tossed and turned in his bed, not able to sleep. Suddenly, a light knocking rang at his window. He bolted up right, staring towards the window warily. He could see nothing. Raising his sword, he stepped towards the window. A figure shot up into the window and Meta Knight fell back onto the floor, heart pounding.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded, opening the window. The figure shuffled in, staring directly at Meta Knight.

"I can help stop Lucario." R.O.B. stated.


	7. ROB

Yay! I'm back! Sorry for taking a few months off. Major writers block. lol. Well, you guys have been waiting for long enough, so onto the story! A R.O.B. centric chapter again!

* * *

**Chapter 7-R.O.B.**

**Flashback**

**April 23, 3:20 AM-R.O.B.'s Room**

R.O.B. sat awake in the corner of his room. He expected an attack by the murderer. The murderer would try anything if it meant taking him out. Ever since the night when R.O.B. saw Lucario sneaking into his room, he knew that Lucario would try to kill him before it was too late. He suspected that despite him only telling Mr. Game & Watch, Samus, and Pikachu that he was going to reveal the killers identity, the killer somehow knew something big was happening soon.

This thought came to R.O.B. only because of the accelerating ticking in his room. _'3:25 AM.' _R.O.B. thought. _'And a bomb planted in my room. I'm going to have a busy night.'_

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick, Tick, tick, tick, tick tick tick!_

R.O.B. shot up from his corner and threw himself out into the cool night. The blue sky suddenly turned blood red as a thunderous boom sounded behind him. The shock wave from the explosion sent him flying a few yards, and he smashed roughly onto the ground. _'Hm. I escaped.'_ R.O.B. thought lazily. Pushing himself to his base, he headed to the edge of the trees and got a good look at what used to be his room. Now it was just a giant hole in the side of the mansion. Also, Ike and Mr. Game & Watch stood looking out, most likely looking for him. _'I'm not ready to go back just yet,'_ He decided.

"**WHAT WAS THAT?!**" R.O.B. heard Master Hand bellow from the explosion site. "**I DEMAND TO KNOW WHA-**" He stopped as he finally came into view next to the other two. "...R.O.B.'s room?"

"Yes, sir." Ike replied, still looking for him.

"So the poor robot was framed... But by who?" Master Hand realized. _'Yeah, that is what I was trying to tell you, if you had just listened!'_ R.O.B. fumed silently.

"R.O.B. knew! He was going to announce it today." Mr. Game & Watch replied sadly.

"...How unfortunate..." Master Hand said quietly. After another minute or so of staring out into the night, the trio disappeared into the mansion again.

R.O.B. stalked off into the forest, a few limp pieces of circuitry trailing behind him.

**End Flashback**

"So you knew the bomb was there for a while?" Meta Knight inquired. R.O.B. nodded.

"I spent the next few weeks after that repairing myself and letting everyone else forget about me. Then I came back here. That is, of course, after giving Lucario the scare of his life by seemingly coming back from the dead."

"I see."

"Well, I must be going."

Going? Going where?!" Meta Knight demanded.

"Why, into the rest of the mansion, of course." R.O.B. replied. He headed for the door and pushed it open.

"Wait!" Meta Knight stopped him. R.O.B. turned to look at him. "How can you help stop Lucario?"

"You'll see." R.O.B. replied and shut the door behind him.

**May 28, 11:40 PM-Main Hall**

"Hnnh? Who's there...?" Luigi asked groggily.

"I am." R.O.B. replied.

"Oh, alright... Don't tell Kirby I've been stealing from his supplies...alright?" He said as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Very well..." R.O.B. replied. "You must really be tired, huh?" R.O.B. said.

"What do you mean? I'm awake enough to know I'm dreaming. You're dead, remember?"

"Ah. Right."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Is there a robot heaven?"

"Wha- How should I know?" R.O.B. asked.

"Since you're dead, and all..."

"Oh, yes, there's circuitry and oil for everyone, jet powered engines, and all the joint exercises you can dream of. " R.O.B. replied.

"That's exactly how I imagined it..."

R.O.B. moves past Luigi, and out into the main hall. It was completely empty and was pitch black all around.

"No one. I knew I should have come in the morning..." R.O.B. stationed himself in the middle of the main hall and put himself to sleep.

**May 29, 9:34 AM-Main Hall**

Pikachu stepped down the stairs leading to the main hall.

"...Hungry..." Pikachu reached the bottom and looked around. No one else was here yet. Wait, no, there was one. _'No way...'_ Pikachu thought groggily.

**May 29, 9:41 AM-Samus' Room**

"Samus! Samus! Samus! He's alive!!" Pikachu bounced joyfully on Samus while she stirred.

"...Hunh? Pikachu... I'm trying to sleep..." She muttered.

"Well, you've slept enough! R.O.B. is down there now!"

"R.O.B...? Huh... Yeah.. In a bit..."

**5 minutes later...**

"R.O.B.'s _ALIVE_?" Samus finally understood. "What are we waiting for? We have to go see him!" Pikachu sighed and ran out the door after Samus.

"So why didn't you help us all this time?" Master Hand questioned R.O.B.. Most of the smashers were crowded around him as well.

"I saw him! I saw him first last night!" Luigi called out from somewhere in the crowd.

Samus and Pikachu went over to join Meta Knight and Ike near the middle of the crowd. "What's happening?" Samus asked Ike.

"Master Hand thinks R.O.B. is a coward for not helping us while he disappeared."

As if on cue, R.O.B. replied to Master Hand's question. "I was injured. I couldn't do anything. But I have injured Lucario. He had a deep gash in his back and I made sure it stays open for a while." A few smashers in the crowd cheered. Unfortunately, he is on the hunt again, though not as frequently, thanks to that gash that Meta Knight inflicted on him." Meta Knight bowed respectfully. "But the point is, we need to find a way to effectively stop-"

"Gahhh!" No sooner had glass broken somewhere in the room that Toon Link grunted and fell over on the ground, a pool of blood forming around him.

"Lucario!" R.O.B. muttered. The pokemon stood at the window, looking vengefully at the crowd, a malicious grin on his face.

"I'm back!" Lucario sneered. "Starting today, more will die until the smashers are no more! You can bet on it!" He dived down from the window, out of sight.

"He's dead." Olimar said from Toon Link's direction. "Aura, perhaps? An aura virus that can shut you down within seconds... Merciless..."

"It looks like Lucario's out for blood..." R.O.B. said darkly. "Let's end this."


	8. Out For Blood

Author's note: Alright. I'm back to updating. Not for long, sorry to say. School starts on the 4th, so I won't have much time since I'm writing this on the 26th. Oh, and also, I'm predicting the story will be over in 2-3 more chapters. Things can change however. :D

**--**

**Out For Blood**

**June 9, 12:30 PM-The Mansion**

It had been a week and a half since Lucario began his onslaught of viral aura. So far it had claimed Diddy Kong and Yoshi in their sleep, and Sonic died by the evil aura as well that morning. Now Lucario perched outside of the mansion, on a nearby tree, selecting his next victim.

"You were a good friend to me, but it is your time." He spoke with no emotion. He dropped down into the forest, sneaking in to claim his prey.

**June 9, 12:34 PM-Main Hall**

Pikachu walked about the mansion, looking for Samus. She wasn't in her room… Where _was_ she? He hoped Lucario hadn't already claimed her in such a short time. Finally, he turned a corner and saw the blond haired bounty hunter, eating lunch at the table.

"Hi Samus!" He called. "Where were you? I was looking all morning." _'I was worried sick about you!'_ He thought to himself. _'I can't lose you too…' _He recalled how he had to watch his best friend, Mr. Game & Watch die.

"Oh! Hey, Pikachu! I've been…" Pikachu didn't hear the rest. _'Hnn? Huh? Errghhh…. Wh-what's happening to me?' _Pikachu suddenly realized. '_No…'_

"Samus… I'm…" He couldn't say the rest. As he died, he dived at Samus, embracing her in a hug tighter than any he had ever given.

"No… Pikachu! You-you were fine a second ago! Stop playing around…" She cried. It almost sounded like she was convincing herself that he was okay. Pikachu looked up at her, smiled, and then fell limp. His tight embrace loosened and he fell to the ground at Samus' feet. _'G-goodbye…' _Then he breathed out for the last time, and died.

**June 14, 8:30 PM-Master Hand's Quarters**

Ever since Pikachu died, Lucario made it his goal to kill one smasher a day. On the ninth, Pikachu was killed. On the tenth, King Dedede. On the eleventh, Luigi. On the twelfth, Wario. And on the thirteenth, Ganondorf. _'It's just a matter of time. Another death is coming. Soon.' _Master Hand thought bitterly.

_Thud._

Master Hand jumped at the soft sound outside his room. Then it became more prominent.

_Thud. dunk. thud. thud. "Guh!**"CRAAAASH!!"**_

Master Hand floated out his chair, very spooked. Opening the door to his office, he peered out into the main hall. Silence. But the few remaining smashers had come out of their rooms as well to see what the commotion was about. Master Hand wandered out into the open and noticed that a window overhead was wide open, an ominous whistling wind sounding throughout the mansion. No one seemed to be in the Main Hall, though. Maybe Lucario had already committed his crime tonight?

Master Hand wandered towards where the sound had come from. _'The kitchen.'_ He confirmed. He pushed open the door and looked around. What he saw truly disturbed him.

Crazy Hand was nailed onto the wall by a butcher knife, blood seeping out of the thought-to-be ghostly hand.

"...No..." Master Hand fell to the ground, defeated. Smashers had began to follow him into the kitchen also noticing the bloodied hand. "**NO!** Not you!" Master Hand balled himself up and pounded the ground. "I never thought... I didn't think... I...I...I should have..."He stammered. Kirby patted him on the back of the fist comfortingly. "...Lucario..." He breathed quietly. "You will pay!" He exploded. "I'll kill you!" He said acidly.

Master Hand floated up again and flew from the kitchen. The smashers watched him fly out of the open window and out into the black night.

Lucario sat coolly on the rooftop, leaning against the wall. "So you came." He drawled amusingly. Master Hand floated up to his level, facing the Pokemon.

"Why are you doing this?" He said quietly. "You're killing living beings! Taking lives! And for what? Your personal enjoyment?"

"...Yes."

Master Hand roared and flung himself at the Pokemon. Lucario easily sidestepped the hand's attack and retaliated with an aura covered fist. It connected and sent the hand flying over the edge of the building, landing with a thud on the ground below. He quickly reappeared, land a heavy slap on Lucario that sent him flying. A glint in Lucario's eyes was visible for a second, but Master Hand flew to the side quickly, watching an aura virus envelop the area where he used to be.

Lucario roared in frustration and flung himself at the hand. He latched himself onto Master Hand. Master Hand struggled to throw him, but to no avail. Lucario threw the hand down onto the building, and dived down after him, an aura-hand held in front. Master Hand recovered just in time to see an aura covered fist inches from him.

Lucario withdrew his blood covered hand from the dead hand and shook blood off of it. "What sloppy battle techniques. That fool knew nothing." He walked away from a dead Master Hand and disappeared into the darkness.


	9. The Last Stand

Author's Note: The penultimate to my grand finale! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9-The Last Stand**

"Oh no--!!"

_Thud._

Kirby smashed into the wall with a sickening splat as Lucario appeared from the darkness of the kitchen and punched him. He then proceeded to pummel Kirby into the wall relentlessly, despite Kirby's weak and stifled crys for help. Kirby let out a weak sigh, and fell to the ground, a bloody, beaten, bruised, dead puffball.

**Smash Mansion-2 days later**

Ike brought up the idea of staying together. Though it wasn't the best plan for the five Smashers left, they all agreed because of lack of a better plan. It seemed to work, too. Lucario had not attacked since he brutally mauled Kirby, but that wasn't really saying much, since he's waited longer.

However, today felt different. Today, it felt like something important was going to happen.

But they were wrong. That day was not important at all, and nothing eventful happened. So the next day rolls by and yet again, nothing happens.

"Alright, I'm sure something's happening today!" Samus declared.

"I won't agree with you. However, I'm not letting my guard down, either. You never know when a criminal may choose to strike." Meta Knight replied solemnly.

"I agree with the Knight. Something may happen today, but I think Lucario's just being sick and letting us go insane first." Ike said.

"Well, I think-" Olimar started.

"**AURA...STORM!!**" Lucario bellowed.

"What the-?!" Meta Knight never finished, as Lucario's aura storm busted through the window and collided with the Hall floor. Luckily, all the Smashers reacted quickly enough and jumped out of the way. Ojn the other hand, all the Smashers were now separated in the midst of the falling debris.

"Hello?" Samus coughed. "Anyone? Where is everyone?"

"Oh, I'm right here..." Lucario stepped out the mist, an aura covered fist glowing evilly. He thrust the fist forward, directly at Samus' chest.

"Oh no, you don't!" Olimar jumped from the debris and sent a flurry of Pikmin flying Lucario's way. The pikmin all connected and began to relentlessly attack Lucario, sending his fist off target. He wasn't distracted for long, however, as his whole body suddenly glowed with aura and he unleashed it all in one giant blow. All the pikmin diminished into souls, and floated skyward.

"And you're next!" Lucario dived for Olimar, roaring in outrage.

"Oh no, you-" Samus stood up, whip in hand, but Lucario shot an aura at her that sent her flying into the wall, subduing her.

Lucario resumed his attack on Olimar and thrust an aura covered fist directly through Olimar's skull. The captain barely had time to look at the fist stuck into his head before his eyes rolled out of sight, and he died. Lucario removed his fist and charged Samus, aura-fist at the ready. He swiftly brought his hand past Samus. Samus sat still for a few seonds, before the aura finally caught up with Lucario's speed and cut a ring around Samus' neck. Her head fell to the floor, her eyes staring ahead lifelessly.

"That's quite enough, Lucario." R.O.B. stood a few feet behind Lucario. Lucario spun around to face the robot.

"I should have finished you while I had the chance!" Lucario growled.

"What chance? You were at my mercy most of the time you were in contact with me."

"Why, you...!" Lucario muttered. "I'll make sure you stay dead this time!" Lucario charged towards the robot, aura glowing at his fists once again. R.O.B. sidestepped Lucario and retaliated by firing a fully charged laser at his attacker. The laser hit Lucario head on, sending him flying into a pile of debris.

"You're weak, Lucario. I don't even know how you got this far in your foolish plan."

"I'll show you weak!" Lucario began to run around R.O.B., gaining speed every second. Soon he wasn't even visible.

"This is unexpect-" Lucario suddenly dashed out of his speedy maneuver and hit R.O.B. head on with a fully charged aura fist.

_Kuuursh_!

"Urgh. Ackk... Mal...function... Mal...function.. Mal..fun...ction... System...Failure..." R.O.B.'s lens' went dark, and he collapsed to the floor.

"That'll teach you not to mess with me." Lucario stalked away, throwing the debris out of his way as he went.

"Were you planning on leaving, Lucario?" Meta Knight stood on the upper balcony, staring down at the Pokemon.

"You're gonna pay for all the lives you've taken." Ike stood next to Meta Knight.

"Alright...Alright...I can't fight two of you at once..." Lucario submitted, kneeling, head bowed.

"Hm. Very well, then. You must understand that there is only one solution to this." Meta Knight asked.

"Oh yes, I understand quite well, Meta Knight. That's why I'm only fighting one of you!" He shot an aura virus up to the balcony, aimed at Ike. It hit Ike directly on the shoulder.

"AGHH!" Ike collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. He spasmed, then lay still.

"No! Ike!" Meta Knight looked to his fallen friend. He jumped down from the balcony and onto Lucario's level. "I cannot forgive you, Lucario. You have killed all of my friends in cold blood, and you **WILL** pay!"

"I was hoping you'd say just that!" Lucario charged towards Meta Knight. Meta Knight charged towards Lucario.

The final battle was at hand.


	10. The Finale

Not much to say here... Who will win?

* * *

**Chapter 10- The Finale**

**Where 'The Last Stand' left off...**

Meta Knight's sword collided with Lucario's fist. Lucario easily glanced his sword off and started jabbing at him, putting the knight on the defensive. Suddenly, Lucario thrust a particularly powerful fist at Meta Knight. He only barely sidestepped the blow, only to be met with Lucario's foot. Meta Knight was sent rolling across the floor and into a pile of debris. The debris collapsed on him, and all went black.

Meta Knight awoke what felt like hours later.

...No, he could still hear Lucario cackling victoriously. _'Typical gloating laugh...'_ Meta Knight rolled his eyes. Meta Knight burst out of the debris and thrust his sword at Lucario.

"What?" Lucario turned barely in time to avoid Meta Knight's sword. "How did you survive?" He asked.

"Some rocks fell on me. You think that would kill me?" The knight lunged past Lucario, swiftly recovering his sword and U-turning back at Lucario, sword swinging madly.

"You fool! You think careless techniques like that would work on me?" Lucario laughed. "Wait, what the-?" Meta Knight's sword slashed Lucario swiftly across the top of his nose. Blood bubbled out of the wound, and Lucario fell to the ground, clutching his nose. "...It did work..." Lucario regained his figure and lunged for Meta Knight again. Meta Knight had the upper hand now. He sidestepped and sent another slash at Lucario. It connected. _'Yes!'_ Meta Knight cheered inwardly. Suddenly, Lucario's figure distorted into nothing. "Say hi to Mr. Game & Watch for me!" Lucario cried as he slammed his fully charged aura fist into Meta Knight. Meta Knight slammed into a wall and fell limp on the floor. Lucario started to turn, when a flash of gold caught his eye. He didn't turn fast enough, however, as Ike's sword had already collided with him. Lucario was sent flying. He busted out the window, and flew into the courtyard of the mansion.

Ike stumbled over to where Meta Knight lay. He felt him. _'No!' _Ike's stomach flipped._ 'He's already dead...'_ "He killed Meta Knight... Lucario killed him..."

"I'll take care of Lucario."

"R.O.B. ..." Ike looked to the malfunctioned robot. "Give him hell." Ike collapsed to the ground next to Meta Knight.

"Ike? It can't be..."R.O.B. shuffled to Ike. Just as he thought. Ike was dead. He used too much energy. The robot advanced to the front door of the mansion and opened it, stepping out into the cool sunlight of the daytime. A few paces ahead of him lay Lucario, a pool of blood surrounding him. "Lucario, you're dying."

"No shit, you piece of scrap. Now tell me something I don't know!" He coughed up blood, and his head collapsed. He raised his head up again, looking to the robot. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS COME BACK TO HAUNT ME?" Lucario shot up and attacked R.O.B. . R.O.B. slid to the side and slammed Lucario roughly in the side. Lucario rolled to the ground and lay there.

"Lucario, you're done. End this."

"Not without you..." Lucario once again clumsily stood to his feet and charged for R.O.B. . This time, R.O.B. simply sidestepped, and Lucario fell to the ground. "Fight me, you son of a bitch..." Lucario stood up yet again. "FIGHT ME!!!"

"Tenacious, aren't you?"

"FUCK YOU!!!" Lucario charged for R.O.B. "I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Lucario ran clumsily towards R.O.B. . R.O.B. shot his fist out as Lucario neared him.

"Guhh!" Blood bubbled out of Lucario's mouth, and soon began to pour in a steady flow. Lucario looked down to see that R.O.B.'s fist had impaled him directly through the heart. "D-damn it..." Lucario fell limp onto R.O.B.'s still outstretched arm, his glazed over eyes staring at nothing. R.O.B. brought back his fist and threw Lucario's bloodied body to the ground. He shuffled back into the mansion, where Ike lay with Meta Knight, both dead.

"I'm only sorry I hadn't stopped him when I had the chance..." R.O.B. shuffled back out the mansion door, and began the long journey back to civilization.

**Epilogue**

R.O.B. shuffled into a town. It had been three months since Lucario had been killed, and R.O.B. had departed back to civilization. R.O.B. made his way into the nearest bar, and sat down at a chair. Of course, R.O.B. never came to bars for drinks. That would fry his mainframe. He simply came for rest.

"Hey!" A man began making his way towards R.O.B. . "Aren't you that robot from that Smash Bros. Mansion? I haven't heard anything of that place for quite a while!"

"Have you ever wondered why you haven't heard anything of it?"

"Well, yes, somewhat."

"Have a seat.. I have a story to tell you..."

_fin_


	11. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus chapter!:** Ahh. It's finally done. Not to say I didn't enjoy writing it. I'll just address a few things that I noticed which were trippy in the story, and how they would work. First of all-

**R.O.B. and Ike in the final chapter-**It was mentioned in the previous chapter that Lucario's aura virus hit Ike in the shoulder. It hadn't spread anywhere fatal yet, so it didn't kill Ike right away. It gave him just enough time to move to R.O.B. while the fight raged on and hotwire him back to life. R.O.B. then did the finishing touches himself, making a complete recovery. Ike, however, wasn't as lucky, as after he had dealt the powerful blow that sent Lucario out of the mansion, he finally succumbed and the virus overtook the rest of his body.

**The mansion in general**- In the universe I've created for this story, Smash Bros. is almost like the Olympics, except not on TV. It's something that almost all of the general public knows bout, thus explaining how some guy in a random town knew who R.O.B. was.

Also, just a little fun fact.

I had always had a plan of someone living. Be it Lucario, or whoever. I'll list the order of who I planned to survive at the end. It kept changing, and here's how it jumped from character to character.

**1. Lucario.** Yes, I originally did plan for Lucario to kill EVERYONE in the mansion, and escape the mansion. It was too dark for my tastes, so I scrapped it. DIE LUCARIO! D:

**2. Mr. Game & Watch, Samus, and Pikachu.** I love all three of these characters(especially M.G&W!), but I decided that would be too predictable and I wanted to add a little spice to the story.

**3. Samus and Pikachu.** This spice, I discovered, was that I would have to kill someone very iconic to the story. Too bad I was so biased that I based the story on my favorite charcters. D:

**4. Meta Knight.** Yes, I had finally come to thinking of the final battle. I knew someone would have to fight him in a duel to the death, and Meta Knight seemed right.

**5. Meta Knight and Ike.** In a further version of the previous, I had it in my head that Meta Knight would be at Lucario's mercy, barely alive, when BLAM!! Ike's sword collides into the side of Lucario's head, lopping it off with one powerful blow. This was the plan for a while. Until...

**6. Meta Knight, Ike, and R.O.B.** I decided R.O.B. would live too. I like R.O.B. :P

**7. R.O.B.** This is a funny story. I had literally typed out the end of the battle with Lucario, with the three of them all alive, wondering what to do next. And that was me, too. I didn't know where the hell to go from here. It was just too awkward for me, but then it hit me. Lucario had infected both. How sad would it be, that once R.O.B. finally finished off Lucario, that when he returned to the mansion, he had found that the only living beings that were left for him to fight for were dead. And that's how it turned out. The only one without feelings lived.

Also, If you would like to see, I have had a death list for quite a while now. I've know the exact order of everyone who dies for quite a while now. Minus Ike and Meta Knight. Those two were surprises to me too. 0.o

Impending Doom Death list:

Marth

Mario

***R.O.B. Leaves***

C. Falcon

Ness

Wolf

Link

Popo

Nana

Red

Zelda

Falco

Bowser/King Koopa

Mr. Game & Watch

DK

Pit

Peach

Purin/Jigglypuff

Snake

Lucas

Fox

Toon Link

Diddy Kong

Yoshi

Sonic

Pikachu

King Dedede

Luigi

Wario

Ganondorf

Crazy hand

Master Hand

Kirby

Olimar

Samus

Meta Knight

Ike

Lucario

***Survivor***

R.O.B.

Well. That's all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed my story! :]


End file.
